


The Guinevere Act

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Eggsy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, alpha!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: The Guinevere Act states that should the current Arthur be unmated, then an omega is to be chosen for him to insure he remain of sound mind at all times. The acting omega will provide counsel and comfort to Arthur.Harry thinks the law is a load of crap and refuses to choose his mate from a catalog like he's shopping for furniture in Ikea. Everything changes, though, when he comes across a delightful omega named Eggsy. As soon as Harry lays eyes on him, he knows who he wants to be by his side. And Eggsy is more than happy to be Harry's mate.





	The Guinevere Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/gifts).



> Self-betaed.
> 
> This is a giveaway gift for [Kettlepillow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow) who prompted "Harry, an alpha and Arthur of Kingsman, is presented Eggsy as his omega".
> 
> There is a vague plot served with this porn lol. I glossed over the reasoning for Harry getting Eggsy because lets be real--we're all here for the knotting. Enjoy!

            Harry never planned on becoming Arthur, though he supposed it was the only natural progression in his career. It was either take over the helm of Kingsman or die in the field, and while Harry had often entertained an honorable death in a blaze of gunfire and glory, he wasn’t quite ready to die. So, when Chester King—to the shock of everyone, including Harry—chose to retire, it wasn’t a surprise when he selected Harry as his successor. Harry was, after all, one of the most decorated and successful agents in Kingsman history—and thus, the natural choice.

            The process for the transition was numbingly boring, an endless carousel of paperwork and meetings, and it left Harry with a nauseating feeling that this would be his life, the monotony of debriefings and delegation, forced to watch as his fellow agents charted off on missions to exotic places. The tandem of the day was probably what had turned Chester so crotchety. One could only sit in his office, staring at portraits of crusty old men, for so long.

            For a year, Harry trained under Chester. He was taken off the roster, only pulled in when absolutely necessary. By the end, Harry had spent so much time with Chester that he could regulate his bowel movements.

            Upon his crowning (a figurative gesture), Harry took the mantle of Kingsman. He thought that was the end of it—until Merlin marched into his office and handed him a tablet.

            “What’s this?” Harry asked as he accepted the tablet.

            “The last bit of business for your inauguration,” Merlin stated.

            “These are omegas,” Harry said, swiping through the assortment of pictures. Each one was tastefully and artfully taken, but no matter how dressed up the images were, it still didn’t change that Harry was scrolling through a catalog.

            “How astute of you,” Merlin said dryly. “Are you sure you run an intelligence agency?”

            “You know I’m your boss now, right?” Harry asked, glancing up from the tablet.

            “Is that supposed to scare me?” Merlin asked. He waved at the tablet. “You’re to choose an omega. Preferably by the end of the day, but seeing as how it’s you, I’ve allotted you until the end of the week, and then I’ll choose for you.”

            “And may I ask why I’m choosing an omega?” Harry asked.

            “Because you’re unmated, and according to the by-laws of the Kingsman charter, an Arthur who isn’t mated, is to take an omega,” Merlin said, his drawling tone never raising in cadence, but Harry could sense the eyeroll hidden within the words. “The Golden Lily is a distinguished facility that we’ve kept on retainer for such an occasion.”

            Why hadn’t Chester mentioned this? It seemed a rather important bit of information.

Harry set the tablet down. “Don’t be absurd, I don’t need an omega. Why would I even take one?”

Harry had no issues with omegas, but he had no desire to be tied to any person. He was a creature of habit, and he’d learned over time that most people just couldn’t adapt to his lifestyle.

Merlin picked up the tablet, and after a few moments of clicking, returned it. There in black and white was the by-law.

“It was instilled as a safety measure. The position of Arthur is quite stressful—yes, I know an agent is stressful, don’t give me that look—and in order to keep a clear mind, an omega is required. Most Arthurs are already mated by the time they take their position, but for those that aren’t, one must be chosen.”

“I won’t pick an omega,” Harry said, not even trying to keep the disgust from his voice. The entire concept archaic and disgusting. “I’ve done fine all these years, even as an agent, without the need of one. If I feel an itch, I’m sure I can find a partner for the night.”

“And what about when you’re hold up in here for days, consumed by mountains of paperwork and overseeing missions that could cost the lives of your men? Will you have time then?” Merlin asked. “And we all know what happens when an alpha goes without an omega after a certain age. Unmated alphas over the age of fifty have higher risks of neurological disorders.”

“I’m shocked to see you pushing for this,” Harry said, “You of all people find these kinds of laws repugnant. And I’ve managed to find a partner here and there with my schedule as an agent, I’m sure I can work it out.”

“My status as an omega isn’t the topic of discussion, nor does it affect my opinions. While I don’t agree with it, I do believe in protecting my agents and Kingsman, and if that means finding you an pmega, then so be it. And really, have you _Arthur?_ You forget who’s had an eye on you for the last thirty years.”

Harry scowled.

“Harry, you haven’t been with someone outside a mission in what, fifteen years? I can’t think of the last serious relationship you’ve had.”

“Well this certainly wouldn’t be one either,” Harry said, waving at the tablet.

“No, I suppose not. But studies have shown that having an omega around, even just to be near, helps calm an alpha considerably. Whoever you choose would be kept here, unless you wished to take them home, available to help you. They would be the Guinevere to your Arthur.”

“I won’t change my mind Merlin,” Harry stated, finality in his tone. He hadn’t had a relationship in fifteen years because he had no desire to have one. That wasn’t about to change, especially for some stranger he selected on a website. This wasn’t like buying a pair of trousers.

“Then I guess I will be choosing for you. You have until the end of the week to make a choice yourself, and then I’ll present you with an omega. This, I’m afraid, is out of your hands Arthur,” Merlin said and turned sharply on his heels. He left, leaving Harry the tablet.

* * * *

            For the sake of impertinence, Harry considered ignoring Merlin’s request. Let him do all the work. Harry could still refuse. He was Arthur, and if he chose not to take an omega, then by God, he wouldn’t take one. As dear of a friend as Merlin was, he was also a fuss pot and sought out stress the same way a magpie sought out shiny objects. Harry didn’t need an omega to keep him balanced. In all his years as an agent, he never once lost himself to his baser urges. He’d never been overwhelmed by a rut. He’d maintained a clear head, and for that, he’d been exalted as one of the greatest agents in Kingsman’s history.

            Harry knew there was always a possibility that after a certain age an alpha, without a mate, could begin to have problems. But that was other alphas, not him.

            For the first two days Harry didn’t give the tablet another thought. He could feel Merlin’s eyes on him during every meeting, but neither spoke of the matter. Harry knew better than to believe the whole topic was dropped. Once Merlin fixated on something, he didn’t let go until he saw it through.

            But Harry could be as equally bullheaded, and when he decided _against_ something, he would seldom change his mind.

            And he didn’t.

            At least, until curiosity took over him, and one night while sipping on aged scotch, Harry exchanged the documents he was reviewing for Belvidere’s next case, and pulled up the site.

            The facility where the omegas were kept was, for the lack of a better description, a wayward home. While reputable, and regaled as a first-class charm school for omegas, and known for offering the most talented, elite, and—most importantly—fertile omegas, it was still just a place where orphaned and abandoned omegas went. A primitive idea, Harry thought.

            He flipped through the profiles supplied on the site with a derisive snort. He might as well be looking through the Ikea catalog.

            All of the omegas were the same—dainty, fragile creatures who stared doe-eyed into the camera. They boasted extracurriculars such as playing the piano, painting, and horseback riding. They were caricatures of a Jane Austen heroine. One of the omegas even listed Jane Austen as their favorite author.

            None of them could withstand a life in Kingsman, let alone support him.

            “I think for once you’re wrong, old friend,” Harry murmured, taking a sip of his whiskey. He swiped to the next profile and paused.

            The omega smiling at the camera was far from his doe-eyed companions. Dirty blonde hair was swept from his face, hidden under a hideous snapback. While not all omegas were the lithe damsels and simpering coquettes that Hollywood tended to paint them, society had become overly saturated with these delicate creatures.

            While most alphas may prefer a weaker partner, Harry didn’t. If he must take a mate, he would want someone strong, someone who could stand beside him, who would be worthy of ruling along Arthur.

            This omega—Eggsy Unwin, from what his profile said—not only exuded raw strength and charm with his dazzling smile and wicked sharp eyes, but it showed in the broad expanse of his shoulders and barreling chest, and the hefty thickness of his thighs.

            A small beauty mole glimpsed out from behind the collar of his polo shirt—which was almost inappropriately tight—and Harry found himself wanting to tease the mark, to nip and suck at it, and see what kinds of sounds he could pull from Eggsy.

            Taking a deep drink from his whiskey, Harry forced himself away from the picture and read over the profile.

            The company was transparent with all their Omegas and offered a full biography on each one. Harry was shocked to see the details of Eggsy’s past listed so plainly.

            Parents died in a car accident at seven. Turned over to the facility by the government. Highly intelligent, with top marks for his class. Hobbies listed as gymnastics, dancing, and marksmanship. He’s noted as having low fertility.

            Harry swirled the remainer of his whiskey in the glass and studied Eggsy’s picture. He was considerably younger than Harry. Only twenty-four.

            It should have deterred Harry. They’d have nothing in common. Eggsy was obviously a vibrant young man. He wouldn’t want to be shafted with an old alpha well past his prime.

            Even as he thought it, Harry drained the last of his whiskey and set the glass down. He sent Merlin the link in an e-mail with the attached comment: Get me him, no one else.

            Two weeks later, after extensive background checks, interviews, and paperwork, Merlin walked into Harry’s office at the end of the day and stated, “He’s here.”

            Harry set down the last bit of paperwork he’d been reviewing. The low-grade excitement and anticipation that had been simmering in his belly grew to a boil. All of the reluctance he’d had about choosing an omega had been stripped away when he found Eggsy, and now that the omega was here, hunger bubbled inside him.

            “Your quarters have been prepped with the necessary supplies,” Merlin continued, not waiting for Harry’s rejoinder. “I’ve moved your appointments for the next two days and informed all staff that, unless specifically summoned, shall not interrupt you. Eggsy has been explained his purpose and position here, given a debriefing, and been fully vetted. Shall you need anything, I will be available.”

            Merlin cocked his head to the side, a knowing smirk teasing his lips. “Though I don’t suspect to hear from you. Do try to keep the boy intact.”

            Harry made no promises, but he didn’t say that. He fixed Merlin with an eyeroll and stood. “I appreciate your thoroughness.”

            “I’m merely fulfilling my duties,” Merlin said, dryer than the Sahara.

            “I’m sure you are,” Harry grumbled, not missing that spark in Merlin’s eyes. Merlin probably was pleased with himself that Harry caved.

            “He’s a good lad,” Merlin said. “I like him—sharp as a tack. You chose well.”

            “Let’s hope he feels the same for me,” Harry said. While Harry was pleased to have Eggsy, he wouldn’t force himself upon the omega. If Eggsy showed any signs of hesitance, Harry would withdraw, by-laws be damned.

            “Oh, I think he will. I made sure to inform him _all_ about you,” Merlin said, which didn’t comfort Harry in the least. “He’s very interested in meeting you. Shall we?”

            “Lead the way,” Harry said and gestured to the door.

            He followed Merlin out of his office and to his private quarters. They were kept in an opposite wing as the agents’ sleeping quarters, on the west end of the manor. Merlin showed Harry into the drawing room and announced, “Arthur, may I present to you, Eggsy.”

            Harry barely spared Merlin a glance, though he didn’t need to look at him to hear the smugness in his tone. Eggsy sat on the couch, the rose gold of the sunset washing over his fair skin and drawing out the golden highlights of his hair. He tipped his head up, curiosity shining in his eyes, and all the air was knocked from Harry’s lungs.

            He barely registered the door closing with a click. The air filled with an intoxicatingly sweet and spicy scent, and the bubbling hunger inside him pulsed, growing to a froth.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy,” Harry said.

            Eggsy stood, shorter than Harry expected, but he found it charming. “So, you’re Arthur. From the way everyone talked about you, I was beginning to think maybe you were some kind of god.”

            “Please, call me Harry,” Harry said with a smile. “And while my ego appreciates the assumption, I assure you, I am very mortal.”

            “And handsome,” Eggsy said. “Bit relieved about that.”

            Harry’s cheeks warmed. Eggsy’s mouth quirked, amusement filling his bluish green eyes, brightening his face even more.

            “Were you expecting otherwise?” Harry managed to ask when he rewired his brain.

            Eggsy shrugged. “Never know. I’ve heard a lot about you, but no one showed me any pictures.”

            “And I take it that I live up to your expectations?”

            Eggsy’s smile widened, his scent growing, like warm sugar. “Exceedingly.”

            Harry walked over to the sitting area, where Eggsy had lounged on the couch. Eggsy tracked his movements, the first signs of desire creeping into his gaze. Harry didn’t know how to process this. He knew Eggsy had been informed about everything, but he’d expected some hesitance, at the very least, a ploy at being bashful. Though, Harry supposed he should have known better. It had been clear from Eggsy’s profile that he wasn’t like other omegas.

            “You delightful creature,” Harry said, his reservations gone. “Merlin informed me you’ve been brought up to date on everything?”

            “He has. Bit of a shock, yeah? Thought it was a joke, even with all the interviews and tests. Thought maybe you were just some posh toff who took his personal security a bit too seriously. But this is legit, innit?”

            “Very much so,” Harry said and took a seat. Eggsy mirrored his movements, gracefully displaying himself across the sofa. “And should you wish to become my omega, that would place you at my side.”

            “Should I choose?”

            Harry considered Eggsy for a moment, raking his eyes over the length of his throat, hesitating on his fluttering pulse and scent gland. His mouth watered. He wanted to sink his teeth into the smooth flesh, to claim Eggsy’s as his. The primal urge ripped through him with vicious ferocity. Eggsy must have sensed it, because he tipped his head up, exposing more of his throat, his pupils deepening into black pits.

Harry swept his gaze along the chiseled shelf of Eggsy’s jaw and finally met his eyes. It took all of Harry’s strength and self-control not to launch across the table and take Eggsy right there.

Eggsy’s scent thickened, a sour, citrusy aroma enveloping the sweetness. It was the familiar scent of slick, and it immediately made Harry’s cock thicken along the inseam of his trousers.

“I know you’ve been brought here to be my omega, and nothing would make me happier, but I won’t force you,” Harry said, sweat beading on his upper lip. “So, if you wish to return to the Golden Lily, I will call Merlin in. I want this to be your choice, not mine.”

The heady stare Eggsy had fixed him with softened. “Of course you got to be sweet.”

Harry blinked, raising a brow. “A beg your pardon?”

“Bruv, I got nothing to go back to there. You know most omegas get picked before their eighteenth birthday? At the latest, by twenty. I’ve been there since I was seven. Sixteen rolled around, nothing. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. I’m the oldest omega there,” Eggsy said, which was a strange thought, considering Harry’s own age. “No one wanted me.”

It came out as a whispered confession, the aroma of slick dampened by a sadness that left Harry’s hind brain whimpering. His hand itched with the urge to reach out and comfort, but he kept still and let Eggsy speak.

“Truth is, if I stayed there another year, I’d probably just become another caretaker.” Eggsy straightened, smoothing out his features into a guarded mask. “You read my file. You know I have low fertility, that the chances of me being able to have children is next to impossible.”

“I did,” Harry said.

“You still wanted me?”

“From the moment I saw you.”

Eggsy nodded, his bottom lip trembling slightly. “Crazy, innit? We’re supposed to not want this, to be chosen by an alpha. It’s so… prosaic. But, see… I do. I’m not saying I don’t want my freedom—I’m nobodies bitch. But, I want this. An alpha. A home. Someone who wants me for me.”

Harry stood and moved around to the couch. He took a seat beside Eggsy and gathered his hands in his own. “I can assure you, my darling boy, I want you very much.” Harry stroked his thumb over the top of Eggsy’s hand. “Since we’re being open, I suppose I should inform you that I was against this. I’ve never been interested in a partner, and my arm was twisted at first. But then I came across your profile, and knew I had to meet you—and now, sitting here, you have exceeded all my expectations in the short time we’ve spoken. I’m looking forward to learning all that I can about you.”

Eggsy laughed, his entire face lightning up in a way that made Harry’s chest ache. “Funny, yeah? It’s like in the storybooks, like an arranged marriage. But they always make it sound so bad.”

“And you don’t think this is?” Harry asked.

Eggsy shook his head. “No, bruv,” —Harry crinkled his nose at the name— “this is anything but. So yeah, I want this. I want to give this a shot—wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t.”

Harry nodded. “Then perhaps we should start with something for dinner? Take some time to get to know one another? I can have something sent up.”

“As much as food sounds great right now, and I _do_ want to get to know you, to be quite honest, if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

The undercurrent of slick that filled the room grew. Harry’s nostrils flared as he inhaled deep enough to taste the tang of it on his tongue. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. Without another word, Harry stood and hauled Eggsy onto his feet.

Eggsy let him manhandle him into the adjoining bedroom. His own feral growl accompanied Harry’s. He grabbed Harry by the lapels of his suit jacket and dragged him close. Harry searched Eggsy’s face for any sign of doubt, and when he couldn’t find a trace, he swooped down and crashed his mouth against his.

It was animalistic and desperate, driven by an insatiable hunger that guided them both towards the king-sized bed in the center of the room. A thrill shot through Harry as solid muscle shifted beneath his hands. Eggsy was raw, compact strength, and the weight of it against him drove Harry mad. He couldn’t think of the last time he felt so affected by an omega.

Harry dragged his teeth down the length of Eggsy’s jaw, scraping his canines against his throat. A shudder raked through Eggsy. Harry reached down, curving his hands along Eggsy’s backside, and cupped the backs of his thighs. Without a word, Harry lifted, and Eggsy pushed up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Harry murmured, mouth pressed against Eggsy’s scent gland.

“You think so, _alpha_?” The way ‘alpha’ rolled off his tongue, with a teasing petulant note, filled Harry with want. To hear it again. Over and over, a declaration of what Harry was to him. He wanted Eggsy to scream it, delirious with pleasure.

Harry pressed Eggsy into the bed, pinning his hands above his head. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a smart mouth?”

“Often,” Eggsy laughed, arching into Harry’s body.

“You petulant thing,” Harry declared without any infliction. Harry nuzzled the side of his face, nosing his way to Eggsy’s ear. He drew the lobe between his teeth, suckling until Eggsy gasped sharply.

He palmed at Eggsy’s ribs, spreading his fingers along the notches. He covered Eggsy with his body and rolled his hips, pressing into the damp crotch of Eggsy’s jeans.

Eggsy threw his head back, hands still above his head, and choked on a moan. “Fuck, come on.”

Harry chuckled and rolled his hips again. “You’ve soaked through your trousers.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned. “What’cha expect? Fucking walking sex, you are—and you aren’t helping, bruv.”

“I think I preferred it when you called me alpha,” Harry said.

Eggsy’s mouth twitched into a smug smile. “I’m sure you did.”

Harry huffed. _Little shit._ He absolutely adored him already.

            The snapback Eggsy had been wearing had fallen onto the bed. Harry brushed it onto the floor and made quick work of peeling off the rest of his clothes. Every inch of exposed flesh drove him mad. Harry didn’t know if he could control himself much longer. He felt rabid with it—the world narrowed until all that existed was him and Eggsy. The world could crumple around them, and Harry wouldn’t have even blinked.

            Eggsy sprawled beneath Harry. Thick muscles defined his chest. Harry cupped Eggsy’s pectorals, squeezing his tits and smoothed his thumbs along his stiff nipples. Eggsy shuddered beneath his touch. Harry didn’t have to look down to know a new gush of slick slipped down Eggsy’s thighs. He could smell it, and Christ did it twist his head around. Everything was hazy, like his head was full of gauze.

            Harry wanted to dive between his thick thighs and bury his face there, but he restrained himself and instead leaned over Eggsy. He ghosted his teeth along Eggsy’s scent gland and across his collarbone.

            A whimper escaped Eggsy when Harry stopped at one of his glorious tits and drew a nipple between his teeth. Even if they wouldn’t have children—and Harry truly could care less, one way or another—he couldn’t help but think about it in that moment. It was like his hind brain hijacked him and all he could think about was filling Eggsy with his cum, pumping him full until he was fat with his seed, and there was no doubt that he would get pregnant.

            Harry released Eggsy’s nipple, now puffy and red. A bite-shaped bruise had formed around it. Harry gave a final lick before slipping lower, settling between Eggsy’s legs.

            “You took gymnastics, correct?” Harry asked.

            Eggsy blinked, his eyes almost solid black with desire. It took him a few seconds to process what Harry said. He licked his lips and said, “Ye-yeah, yeah, I did.”

            “How far can you bend for me? Can you hold your legs open?” Harry asked.

            Eggsy gripped the back of his thighs and drew his legs up and apart, bending himself at the middle so he was practically bent in half.

            “Oh, you truly are a delightful creature,” Harry said. Harry stood long enough to remove his own clothes, then returned between Eggsy’s legs, where slick dribbled from his hole in copious fat droplets, a fountain of ambrosia befitting the gods. Harry drew Eggsy close by the waist and, without any more hesitance, buried his face between his arse cheeks.

            A wail ripped from Eggsy as Harry sucked and kissed, slopping running his tongue along. Slick smeared along his face. It overwhelmed his senses. He dug his fingers into Eggsy’s hips. A growl grew in his chest as he pushed his face closer, pressed his tongue into Eggsy’s pliant hole. A ringing began in his ears, a rush of blood as he let himself become consumed with the taste.

            Eggsy was sweet and tart and so fucking addicting that Harry didn’t know if he’d ever be able to pull away. He’d had his share of omegas. It came with the job. But he’d never tasted one like this, as if Eggsy had been made for him.

            And the sounds Eggsy made as Harry fucked him with his tongue. The broken sobs and cries, the deep moans that Harry felt quaking through Eggsy’s thighs. He eventually was reduced to a garbling mess, begging breathlessly, “Alpha, please. Alpha. Alpha. Oh god, Alpha.”

            And each time Eggsy said ‘alpha’, Harry grew more ferocious. He slipped his fingers into the loose hole, stretching it until it was a sloppy mess. Suddenly, without warning, Eggsy tensed, his cries cut short with a sharp intake of breath. He came with a nearly pornographic moan, his inner walls fluttering around Harry’s tongue and fingers.

            Harry lapped at the slick, riding Eggsy through his orgasm. When he eventually slumped, Harry pulled back, breathless himself. Fluid dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

            “Fuck, holy fuck,” Eggsy panted, his chest heaving. “I don’t—I don’t think I can feel my fucking legs.”

            Harry traced a finger along one of the quivering limbs and grinned. He wouldn’t even pretend like he wasn’t preening at Eggsy’s response.

            “Shall I continue or do you need a break?” Harry asked, his cock hard enough now to hammer nails.

            Eggsy held up a finger, drawing in a gulp of air. “Just a mo’.”

            Harry slipped off the bed and retrieved a glass of water from the sitting area. He returned and offered it to Eggsy, who guzzled the glass down.

            “I think they should weaponize that mouth of yours,” Eggsy said, setting the glass down. “If you fuck half as good as you eat out, I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk come tomorrow.”

            Harry leaned over Eggsy and nuzzled his scent gland. “Don’t worry darling, I’ll be there to carry you.”

            Eggsy huffed and shoved gently at his shoulder. “I’m sure you will. Now what was that about continuing?”

            Harry glanced down to Eggsy’s already thickening cock, chuckling to himself. To be young and have the refractory period of a rabbit.

            “As you like,” Harry said, and Eggsy’s grin widened.

            “Boy could get used to hearing that.”

            Harry lifted Eggsy’s leg, propping it on his shoulder. He nuzzled his inner ankle, giving it a small nip. “Consider it the benefits of being my omega.”

            Harry wondered if he should consider how easy it was to fall into this with Eggsy. They’d known each other for under an hour, yet Harry found him comforting. When they were finished, he would make time to talk with Eggsy, to fully learn about the boy. But they now had all the time in the world to get to know one another.

            Eggsy wrapped his other leg around Harry’s waist and drew him into the space between his thighs. Harry took his cock in his hand and lined himself up. Eggsy’s already lust-blown eyes deepened as Harry pressed the spongy head of his cock against his hole.

            Words were lost on their lips, forgotten in exchange with strangled gasps and lewd moans. Harry eased past the tight ring of muscle and sunk into Eggsy, coming down to plant his hands beside his head. Eggsy gripped onto him like a vice, even after Harry had so thoroughly worked him open. He was wet and warm and Harry had to call on every ounce of his self-control not to let his hind brain take over. It would be easy to lose himself to this and just ravage Eggsy until there wasn’t a breath left in his lungs.

            Eggsy gripped one hand onto his shoulder and the other fisted in Harry’s hair. For a moment neither moved, and then Eggsy gave a little cant of his hips, and Harry’s willpower crumpled.

            He drew back and pushed in, with enough force to send Eggsy bouncing. The addictive heat of Eggsy’s body filled Harry with pure, untapped pleasure, and he wanted to drown in it. Eggsy was so wet, with each thrust, more dribbled out, coating Harry’s bollocks and thighs.

            Eggsy dug the heel of his foot into Harry’s lower back, pulling him in with each thrust, until Harry rammed into him.

            At one-point Harry slipped out, frustration escaping them both in a cry and growl. Harry flipped Eggsy over, bending him at the waist, and pressed back in. He planted his hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck and kept him pinned.

            Eggsy whined, a delightful keening sound as he offered himself to Harry. And Harry took. He fucked into Eggsy, powerful slams of his pelvis, claiming Eggsy over and over with a single intent to conquer. Eggsy scrabbled to get purchase, his hands fisted in the bedsheets.

            Harry’s mind blanked, his world taken over by a single thought— _mine_. Rationality fell aside as the primal urge to mark his omega swelled up inside him like a great behemoth. He wasn’t a man. He was an alpha. And this was his omega. His to take. His to claim.

            Without thinking about it, he leaned over Eggsy and sealed his mouth around Eggsy’s scent gland. The smell of him overwhelmed Harry and a low, violent growl escaped him as he sunk his teeth into flesh with a claiming bite.

            Eggsy cried out, stiffening beneath Harry. His inner walls clenched around him, nearly painful in its tightness. Harry shuddered, his thrusts choppy. He never let go, continued to bite, even with the last few thrusts. His knot swelled, and with a final thrust, he came.

            Eggsy’s screams grew broken and strained, until finally all he could do was gasp and cry out silently. Harry rocked into him, pushing the knot deeper, insuring not an ounce of his cum escaped.

            He released Eggsy’s neck with a small lick, his own chest heaving.

            Rationality returned slowly, as if a fog were dissipating in his mind. Blood coated Eggsy’s collar. Harry could taste it on his tongue, a sweet copper. A brief pang of regret echoed in his chest—he hadn’t even warned Eggsy before he bit, he just did it in his animalistic haze.

            “Was that—I mean—” Harry started, not sure what to say.

            “You’re good bruv,” Eggsy said, a little dopily like he was riding a high. “We’re supposed to be mates, yeah?”

            “I still should have—”

            “Don’t,” Eggsy said, a bit clearer. “Just enjoy this, okay? It’s good. We’re good. I wanted it. Fucking hell, did I want it.”

            Harry smiled and nuzzled his temple. “You did?”

            “Bruv, don’t know if you’ve looked in a mirror, but you’re right fit. And sweet as hell. An omega could do worse.”

            Harry rocked into Eggsy, his knot still thick.

            “Fuck me,” Eggsy whined. “I don’t know—fuck, keep doing that and I will turn into a puddle. Don’t think I’ve ever came that hard. Course toys can’t fucking compare to the real thing.”

            “Toys?” Harry asked. His knot wouldn’t be going down anytime soon, and while he loved looking at Eggsy from behind, he didn’t know if he could hold this position. Carefully, so not to hurt himself or Eggsy, he maneuvered them so they laid on their sides, one of Harry’s legs slung over Eggsy’s hip.

            “Yeah, s’all we had. Didn’t exactly want an alpha that wasn’t our mated fucking us,” Eggsy said. “So, when we went into heats, all we got were toys and another omega to guide us through.”

            Harry trailed his fingers up and down Eggsy’s arm. Hormones still thrummed beneath the surface of his skin, but it was dulled now that he had time to catch his breath.

            “So, I was your first?” Harry asked, not sure how he felt about that. A part of him—the same part that made him want to beat his chest and mark his territory—preened at the idea of being the only one to touch Eggsy. But the rest of him was torn.

            “I’m supposed to say yes, aren’t I?” Eggsy asked, one arm tucked under his head to cushion it.

            “Not if it isn’t the truth.” Harry kept his tone steady, so not to concern Eggsy. “I won’t be mad if I’m not. I hadn’t expected it, especially at your age.”

            Eggsy huffed. “You are. For the most part. Fooled around a bit, yeah? Especially when I was younger. Snuck out. But never done this.”

            Another conflicting emotion. Harry held no rights to Eggsy. They were, for all pretenses, absolute strangers. Even if a piece of paper laid claim to Eggsy, Harry didn’t want to be he keeper. Yet, a small portion of him hated the idea of anyone touching Eggsy. Anyone kissing him or caressing him or doing the things that only Harry wished to do.

            “Does it bother you?” Eggsy asked when Harry didn’t respond.

            “It seems only fair to be honest with you, since you’re being honest with me.” Harry paused, considering his words. This would set the ground work for them. From this night forward, they would build a relationship, and Eggsy would have to be the one-person Harry could lean on. They needed trust. “It does, and it doesn’t.”

            “What’s that mean?” Eggsy asked, craning his head around to look at Harry.

            “It means even I’m not impervious to instinct, and can’t help but be… jealous of the idea. Especially now that I view myself as your alpha. But…” Harry tucked a strand of hair behind Eggsy’s ear. “I’ve always considered myself an advocate for omega rights. And I’ve never held the desire to lay claim to another person, whether omega, beta, or even alpha. I find it very conflicting.”

            Eggsy scrunched his nose. “You’re a bit funny, aren’t you?”

            “I beg your pardon?” Harry blinked, not sure what Eggsy could possibly mean.

            Eggsy chuckled and pressed back, kissing Harry. “Don’t mean any offense. Just, not many blokes—especially sophisticated alphas like you—care about omegas. Most of them see us as nothing but breeding stock, you feel me?”

            “You are more than your biology,” Harry said. “We all are.”

            “While you believe that, the rest of the world don’t. Most of them—even other omegas, for Christ sake—think our place is on our knees. Now don’t get me wrong, the Golden Lily, it was my home. The people there, they’re good people for the most part. And they took me in when no one else did. But the way they see the world—the way most people see the world—is like life doesn’t exist beyond what you got between your legs.”

            “For the rest of the world, that may be so, but here, you are more than that. You will be my partner, and that means you are my equal.” Harry said. Change couldn’t happen overnight. It was a ripple, spreading and growing over time. Perhaps here in the room things started small, but with time, and with Eggsy’s help, the change would grow.

            Eggsy hummed and tangled his fingers with Harry’s. He rubbed his thumb along the gun callouses that no amount of hand cream could soften. It pleased Harry to feel the same rough marks on Eggsy’s palms.

            “It said in your profile that you’re a skilled marksman. I’m surprised they let you learn shooting,” Harry said.

            “Kicked a bit of a fuss to learn,” Eggsy said with a chuckle. “I wanted to join the military, but you know the rules. No omegas. I never wanted to be caught defenseless. So, I picked up skills that I could use—like gymnastics, fighting, and shooting. The head mistress at Golden Lily has a bit of a soft spot for me, so she pulled some strings and had a beta friend come out and teach me.”

            “I’ll take you down to the shooting range sometime and we can test your skills,” Harry said. “You’ll be able to hone them here.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy perked up at that and it delighted Harry to see the spark of interest in his eyes. “That be sick, bruv.”

            Harry curled his nose at the name. “Harry, please.”

            Eggsy grinned and wiggled his behind. “Or maybe I should call you alpha?”

            “Insolent,” Harry said, but buried his face into the curve of Eggsy’s neck and nipped at his mark.

            Other than some light petting, they didn’t let things progress any further. When Harry’s knot went down, he withdrew, earning a mewl from Eggsy. Harry climbed off the bed to retrieve a damp cloth and washed them off, then brought in food that had been delivered before his arrival. Usually not fond of eating in bed, Harry made the exception, especially when Eggsy’s face lit up.

            “Could get use to this,” Eggsy said, picking up a fat piece of strawberry and popping it into his mouth.

            “You should,” Harry said, sitting next to Eggsy. “This is your life now.”

            They polished off the plate of cheese and fruit together. They’d need something more sustaining later, but for now it helped quiet the rumbling in Harry’s stomach. Eggsy nodded off against his shoulder when he had his fill, and Harry took the opportunity to study him. His mark was crimson against Eggsy’s fair skin. A smattering of beauty marks and freckles decorated his shoulders and neck like constellations. Harry didn’t doubt he could amuse himself for hours charting them.

            A swell of protectiveness overcame him as he took in Eggsy’s face, so open and unreserved as he slept.

            For all the partners Harry had taken to his bed. For all the marks he’d slept with in the name of Queen and Country. For all the omegas and betas, and even the occasional alpha, that had masquerade in and out of Harry’s life, none had left such an immediate and powerful impact, as his omega. Everything in that moment felt right. Like this was where he’d been destined to be, where he’d been working towards all his life.

            The queer feeling both terrified and exhilarated him.

            He fell asleep a little after Eggsy and was woken by soft lips on his neck and the scrape of teeth. Strong hands bracketed his ribs and a clenching wet heat sucked his cock. Harry moaned and grabbed onto Eggsy’s waist as he thrust up into his welcoming body.

            Eggsy’s head fell back. He gave a needy moan, his blunt nails biting into Harry’s skin. “Shit,” Eggsy hissed, rolling his hips so he pushed down onto Harry. “Please, fuck.”

            Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy, hauling him close until their chests were flush together, and rocked into Eggsy. The position didn’t allow for deep thrusts, but Eggsy didn’t seem to mind. He rolled on Harry’s lap, draping his arms along his shoulders, and pressed their foreheads together.

            “Like this?” Harry asked, pulling Eggsy hard onto his lap, grinding up. It earned him a choked moan. God, Harry loved the sounds Eggsy made. So desperate and needy. Like he couldn’t get enough of Harry’s cock.

            This time it wasn’t as frenzied. They moved at their own pace, Eggsy’s cock rubbed between their bellies. Harry tipped his head to the side in offering, a symbolic gesture that gave Eggsy pause.

            “Are-are—” He gasped at each little thrust from Harry. “Are you— _fuck_ —sure?”

            “Yes,” Harry said.

            Eggsy leaned over him, his limbs wrapped around Harry, and sealed his mouth over Harry’s scent gland. His teeth sunk in, similar to how Harry had bit Eggsy, and a great pressure set off inside them. Harry knew Eggsy felt it, because he could feel him feel it. All of the energy that had been building in them was released, surrounding them with brilliant warmth and euphoria.

            Harry bit into Eggsy’s neck, over the spot he’d already laid claim to, and moaned. Hot white light filled Harry, blanketing his mind, his vision, until all he could feel was an intense connection being tethered between them. He didn’t even realize he came—that Eggsy came—until minutes later, when his mind started to clear.

            Eggsy panted into his neck, blood on his lips. Harry turned his head to capture Eggsy’s mouth in a kiss. He licked his way past his lips, tasted himself, tasted Eggsy. There was something salty, something visceral and earthy, as if the clay of their bones had been released. He tasted it on Eggsy. Tasted the stars and the seed and everything.

            “Darling,” Harry hissed, dragging Eggsy’s head back so he could scrape his teeth down his throat. “Oh, you wonderous, grand thing. How did I find you?”

            “Luck,” Eggsy said with a gulp. “Fucking luck.”

            And it really was. Harry never believed in soulmates. He never believed in anything but what existed before him. And yet somehow, he found the perfect omega, the one that was made just for him, as if Eggsy had been taken from his own ribcage.

* * * *

            Most of the agents were there physically. Only those that couldn’t be called back from their missions appeared via hologram. Harry sat at the head of the table—long and rectangular, despite bearing the name ‘The Round Table’—and studied his agents. Merlin stood at his left, the ubiquitous clipboard casually held in his hand.

            Most of these men Harry had known for many years. The only agent he still didn’t have a complete feel of was their newest, and youngest, agent. Roxanne Morton, adoptive daughter to agents Percival and Lancelot, had taken on the title of Kay after their former-Kay had gone and lost his head—literally—in Peru. A gruesome end, but one that Harry had seen coming. Kay’s pension for running headfirst into danger had finally come around and bit him the arse.

            Harry suspected Roxy wouldn’t be making the same mistake.

            “I won’t bother with theatrics—” Harry said, choosing to ignore the derisive snort from Merlin. “I’ve called this meeting to introduce our newest member.”

            There was an exchange of confused looks amongst the knights. Lancelot leaned over the table and asked Merlin, “Did Arthur hit his head? We don’t have a vacant spot at the table—what does he mean newest member?”

            “No, I’m afraid our esteemed leader isn’t losing his mind.” Merlin pulled something up on his tablet, then read the same bi-law that he’d first come to Harry with. “If an Arthur is chosen who has not been mated, then the Guinevere Act shall be called upon. In the case of an unmated Arthur, an omega is chosen for him. This omega insures that Arthur shall remain sound of mind and provide council and comfort.”

            “That’s a rather archaic law,” Roxy stated with a frown. “You didn’t actually go and choose an omega for him, did you?”

            “We keep a facility on retainer in case this should occur, yes,” Merlin said. “Arthur has chosen his omega himself, though.”

            “Send him in Merlin,” Harry said. To the table, he addressed, “May I present my mate, and acting Guinevere, Eggsy Unwin.”

            The doors opened and Eggsy walked in, dressed in a bespoke suit Harry had made for him prior to his arrival. Pride grew in Harry’s chest at the sight of Eggsy, walking tall as he made his way around the table and came to a stop at his right. The knights’ gazes followed him, appreciation and curiosity in their eyes.

            Power rolled off Eggsy. He moved with ease, as if this had been his place all along. There wasn’t any doubt inside Harry that he’d made the right choice. There was still so much to learn about the boy, about his omega, but there would be plenty of time to learn it.

            Eggsy set his hand on Harry’s shoulder, a symbol of solidarity, and greeted brightly, “Hello.”

            Harry set his hand over Eggsy’s, raised the glass that had been poured out prior to the meeting, and said, “Long live the Queen.”

            The knights raised their glasses in unison and echoed, “Long live the Queen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.zombiisheep.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
